


Hugfest

by whomakesstoryslateatnightme



Category: Haikyuu!!, Sanders Sides (Web Series), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Everyonegetshugs, Hugs, Other, Seriously this fic is just people getting well deserved hugs, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24924325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whomakesstoryslateatnightme/pseuds/whomakesstoryslateatnightme
Summary: Im tired and everyone needs hugs so the get them (Kinda shippy but not really I just read a lot of fanfiction.)
Kudos: 1





	1. Newt gets hugs

**Author's Note:**

> I love my maze runner Bois and they need some more love

Tears slowly crept down Newts face as he sat into the sand and stared into the water but the moment was interrupted by a warm bear-like hug wrapping around him from the back   
"What!" He winced,   
"Hey Newt, you looked like you needed a hug" That voice   
"Thomas?" He turned his head to see the brown-haired boy nuzzled into his back   
"Thank you I really did need a hug." Newt smiled  
"Oooh are we hugging? I want in!" They turned to see mino quickly running up to them   
"Uh oh. Ah-!" Thomas muttered before being completely tackled to the ground. Laughter almost immediately erupted from the boys as the toppled into the sand   
"I love you guys." Newt laughed   
"Same here bro" Mino chuckled  
"Yeah fuck the maze!" Thomas put his fist in the air and smiled. the chaos was over.


	2. Kageyama gets hugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love haikyuu and this is totally shippy cause I totally ship Kagehina no offense to people who don't ship that I just like Kagehina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really didn't expect to love an anime about volleyball but here I am!

Hinata's face drained as he saw Kageyama slowly lose his happiness seeing how they lost, It was close but in the end, they lost. Hinata expected Kageyama to yell at him or the team of not doing something right but he just sauntered off to the locker room almost zombie like.  
Hinata didn't like seeing him like this, Everyone had headed home and it was just him and Kageyama in the locker room  
"Im off see you at practice" Kageyamas voice stood dull and lifeless, as he turned to head out the door. Hinata grabbed his wrist  
"Wait!"   
"What?" He felt Kageyamas eyes pierce though him making it hard to speak  
"Are you okay?" He mumbled

"Yes, I'm fine." Kageyama started to pull back but soon enough Hinata wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him into a hug  
"What are you doing Boke!!" Kageyama revolted  
"Hugging you, you need it." Hinata was right he did need it. He melted into the hug like candy and, soaked up the moment.  
"Thanks.." Kageyama mumbled  
"You're welcome Kags" He felt Hinata pull from the hug 'No don't go yet' he thought. soon they were face to face the light of the locker room illuminating Hinatas face Showing the many freckles on his face to think about it Kageyama never knew he had freckles.  
"Pretty.." Kageyama whispered 'Fuck i said that out loud'   
"Hm?" Hinata tilted his head in confusion  
"You." Kageyama started to glow like a Redstone torch as he realized who he just called pretty but, Hinata smiled and placed a brief kiss on Kageyamas lips  
"No u" The orange-haired boy broke out into a cackle at his own joke seeing how red Kageyama was.  
"You okay Kags?" His chuckling subsided as he turned to Kageyama again.  
"Hell-" Hinata was interrupted by a sudden kiss. I was like being high.  
"Kags i-."  
"I love you Hinata."   
"I-I love you too Kageyama"

They left the Locker room happier than ever.


	3. Bakugo gets a hug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have seen the title time for blowup boi to get some solid hugs. (That's a totally intentional pun because he gets hugged by Kiri)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good god it's getting late ive written one story for Wattpad and two of these shorts ill probably do the rest tomorrow but here's some more huggs

Throughout the years Bakugo has been stone cold and harsh and he never thought that would change But here he is crying in front of shitty hair.

"Bakugo it's okay I'm here." Kirishima has a look of worry on his face that Bakugo has never seen before a look of care and hopefulness but also worry and sadness Kiris hand rested on Bakugos back going in circles really calming but nothing could get him out of this state of Depression or at least that's what he thought. Then he was suddenly pulled into a hug his head resting on Kirishima's chest he wanted to fight back but he couldn't he just sat and cried into Kiri's chest Until he fell asleep. Never thought that would ever happen but here he is waking up to his bed and a small yellow sticky note reading 'I went back to my dorm. Call me if you need me!' his body was moving on its own he was already heading toward the door, soon he arrived at kiris

"Hey Kiri"  
"Bakugo?"   
"I was wondering if we could t-" He was cut off by a hug   
"I'm glad you feel better and of course we can talk." A large smile crept over Bakugos face

"Thanks, Kirishima"

"No problem Bakugo."


End file.
